


Rubik's Cube

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil finds Shulk solving a Rubik's Cube and decides he needs to one-up him.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Rubik's Cube

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Arc for being a legend and giving me this idea

Egil walked into Shulk’s lab, only to see him fiddling with something. It clearly wasn’t an actual project, in fact… he was pretty sure it was one of those Rubik’s Cube Fiora had told him about. One of Shulk’s favorite hobbies, Fiora said.

The best time in the Colony, too. She had sounded so proud when she said that, and it made Egil want to do something a bit mean.

He walked up behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “You seem to be having fun, Shulk.”

“Oh, Egil!” He turned towards him, a smile on his face. “I am! I actually just finished, with a new record, too… Only a minute to figure it out.”

“I see. How impressive.” He held out his hand. “Could I try? I would like to see how my time compares to yours.”

“Sure!” Shulk shifted the cube some, and it was a mess of colors. “Just try to get all the sides to be one uniform color, and don’t worry if it takes you a while. When I first started I--”

He stopped speaking, eyes widening as he watched Egil get right to it without a moment's hesitation. It took him all of forty-five seconds to have it completely solved, handing it back to Shulk with a small smile.

“No way.” Shulk took it back, looking it over in his hands. “You--”

“That was quite simple.” Egil smiled at him, amused by the frown on Shulk’s face. “Thank you for showing me it, though.”

“How did you do it so quickly on your first try?” Shulk stood up, frowning up at him. “What kind of cheat did you use?”

“I didn’t use any sort of cheat.” He ruffled his hair. “I simply found it easy to do.”

“You…” Shulk huffed and started to climb up him in order to look him in the eye. “Explain it to me.”

“Maybe I’m just smarter than you.” He placed a finger under his cheek, chuckling. “That isn’t a problem, is it?”

“You’re not that much smarter than me. Maybe you’re just really competitive.” Shulk huffed. “And you just had to show me up.”

“I suppose that’s not wrong.” Egil grabbed Shulk by the sides and held him out, away from his body. “Not a reason for you to act like a monkey and climb all over me, though.”

“How else am I supposed to look you in the eye?” Shulk frowned at him, trying to wriggle his way free. “I only come up to your crotch.”

“...Fair point.” Egil snorted. “But shouldn’t you be focused on trying to regain your crown?”

“I…” Shulk looked at the Rubik’s Cube still in his hand. “Maybe, but not quite yet. I want to know where that competitive streak comes from.”

“I’ve always had it.” He put Shulk back on the ground, only to be climbed on again. “Shulk, stop doing that.”

He leaned closer, touching their noses together. “No.”

“Now I think you just want my attention.”

“Maybe I do.” Shulk leaned just a bit closer and peppered a kiss against Egil’s lips. “Is that a problem?”

Egil chuckled, hand on Shulk’s back. “I suppose not. We can get back to our friendly little competition later, after all.”


End file.
